


【捍卫雅各布x最后一搏】正义之战

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Defending Jacob (TV 2020), The Last Full Measure (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: 斯科特（Scott Huffman）是纽约金牌私家侦探，某天，他收到一封匿名信，信里让他调查一个叫安迪（Andy Barber）的检察官，这位检察官正在调查一个儿童连环杀人案，随着调查的深入，斯科特渐渐身不由己卷入其中……全新故事，有原创角色，仅保留原角色造型和部分性格背景，私设两个人都是单身，安迪比斯科特大一岁。预警：两个人都是好人，剧情有点暗黑有点虐，会有限制级血腥暴力场景，其中一个人最后有点惨，结局HE，桃包宇宙系列9。
Relationships: Andy Barber/Scott Huffman, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2





	1. 序章

“……Stevie，Stevie起床啦……”史蒂夫睡得正香，忽然觉得脸上痒痒的。他哼哼着半睁开眼，看到巴基正轻轻地用那只人类的手把自己睡乱的金色长发理顺，脸上挂着温柔的笑容，“快起床吃饭啦，下午你还要上班，不能饿着肚子哦。”

“BuckyBucky~”史蒂夫心里暖洋洋的，他伸手一捞，把巴基牢牢圈在自己怀里，再就势一滚，巴基就在史蒂夫身下动弹不得。“你陪我再睡一会儿嘛……”史蒂夫的下身不老实地顶了顶，手窜进巴基的衣服底下开始乱摸起来。

“哎呀不要啦……”一看史蒂夫又要扒衣服，巴基紧紧拽住衣角，“一会儿我也要工作，等你回来……咱们再做好不好……”他红着脸小声求着史蒂夫。

“好吧……”史蒂夫撅起嘴翻身下床，随手拿起牛仔裤套了起来。

此时史蒂夫和巴基已经从布加勒斯特回到了纽约，两个人在布鲁克林买下了一幢二层小楼作为他们的家。虽然有神盾局的固定工资，可他们俩还是觉得，只有工作才能让自己更好地融入到这个社会。史蒂夫很快找到了一个跑运输的活，虽说上班时间极不固定，有时候还需要三班倒，不过托血清的福，他能够承受得住。巴基则开始学习编程，现在他已经可以在家里为一些IT公司做一点简单的外包软件，不仅上班时间比较灵活，还可以照顾小猫咪。

史蒂夫起床之后，就坐在餐桌前吃饭。巴基窝在沙发里面，先是打开笔记本检查邮箱，顺便打开了推特看看最近有什么新的八卦。每个平行空间的网络信息可以共享，巴基在浏览自己空间新闻的同时，也会搜索一下他们现在已知的其他平行空间里有什么新闻。

“咕咚！”史蒂夫在饭桌上吃得正香，沙发那边忽然传来一声巨响，史蒂夫抬头一看，差点没被面包给噎住，巴基四脚朝天摔在地上，嘴巴张得老大。

“BuckyBucky！你怎么啦？”史蒂夫赶紧跑过去把巴基给扶起来，“摔到哪里了？头痛不痛？……”史蒂夫心疼地揉揉巴基的后脑勺。

“Steve……我好像出现幻觉了，你帮我看看这上面写的啥……”巴基指着笔记本屏幕说道。

史蒂夫接过笔记本，定睛一看，一声狂吼：“WTF这什么情况啊啊啊我靠？！”

睡得正熟的小白猫吓得在窝里一激灵，它睁开睡眼朦胧的眼睛，茫然地看着史蒂夫。

————

“嘟……嘟……”电话一直忙音。

“怎么打不通啊……”史蒂夫站在客厅掐着腰，手指在手机屏幕上不停滑动着。

“我也联系不上Seb，要不等过会儿再打吧，先给他们留个言？”巴基坐在沙发上给Sebastian打电话，心里也有点急。

“这不闹呢吗？他们那个世界本来就有疫情乱糟糟的，一个两个的还全去搞小姑娘了，是想上天啊？”史蒂夫气得声音都发颤，“都多大的人了，就那么管不住自己吗？”

正说着，史蒂夫的手机上来了一个短信。

短信是Chris发来的，上面写着：兄弟，我们最近比较忙，不方便接电话，空间宝石的事要抓紧时间了，谢谢你们啊。

史蒂夫眼前一黑，差点没晕过去：“他俩想干啥？啊？他俩到底想干啥？”他气得都想把饭桌给掀了。

“别生气啦哦哦，下午还要上班呢……”巴基赶快抱住发飙的史蒂夫安慰他，“冷静冷静！”

“那我找他们去！当面问问他们！都怎么想的啊？”史蒂夫还是气不过。

巴基想了想说：“我想，他们可能有自己的打算，既然他们都不想接电话，那还是先不要问比较好。”

“啥打算啊？都闹成这样了！”史蒂夫使劲拍了拍沙发，沙发上的笔记本屏幕里，Chris和Sebastian的约会照片无比刺眼。

巴基叹了口气，这时候他其实也不知道该怎么办，可是如果自己不冷静下来，史蒂夫肯定会更加炸毛。巴基理了理史蒂夫乱掉的头毛，轻轻安慰他说：“好啦！快去吃饭，先不要想了，既然Chris说要抓紧时间，那咱们就先把空间宝石的事情搞定好不好？我猜他们可能是遇到了什么不能说出口的麻烦，等我之后找个时间和Seb好好聊聊就清楚了，不要担心啦，快去吃饭吧！”

巴基把史蒂夫搂在怀里安慰了好久，史蒂夫才慢慢平静下来，最后还是带着巴基给他装得满满的小熊饭盒去上班了。

巴基目送着史蒂夫开车离去，直到此时，他眼里的担忧才显现出来。“你说，Chris和Seb之间到底发生什么事了啊？”巴基顺着小白猫的毛，喃喃自语道。

“喵呜~”小猫咪觉察出巴基的情绪不对，可它也不知道怎么安慰巴基，它只好温柔地舔了舔巴基的手，乖顺地缩在巴基怀里，默默地陪着巴基。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

冬天的纽约清晨，空气中弥漫着一股湿冷的气息。

斯科特的生物钟很准时，7点一过，他就睁开了眼睛。

起床之后，斯科特按部就班地换好衣服，洗漱，刮胡子。

进入厨房，把面包片塞进多士炉里之后，他开始用平底锅煎鸡蛋和香肠。

“叮！”多士炉里的面包片弹了出来，过了一会儿，鸡蛋和香肠也煎好了。

把面包、鸡蛋和香肠端上餐桌，冲好一杯热巧，这顿早餐就算做好了。

斯科特透过窗户向外望去，雪花一直在飘，外面白茫茫一片，什么也看不清。有几股寒风硬是从窗缝里挤进来，发出呜呜的嘶叫声。

“真的好冷啊……”斯科特打了个冷战，虽然有暖气，可他还是冷得发抖。

吃好早餐，洗好盘子，斯科特裹上厚厚的羽绒服，走出房子到信箱那取信。

取完信后，斯科特一路小跑奔回屋子里，关上大门之后他跺跺脚搓搓手，心里抱怨着这烦人的大雪什么时候才能停。

作为一名私家侦探，斯科特每天要做的第一件事，就是先处理信件委托和邮件咨询。他需要从中挑选一些看起来不错的客户接受其委托。检查账单和寄送发票这些琐事，也一并在这个时间段内完成。在斯科特的世界里，搞钱是他现在的唯一目标。

几年前，斯科特用自己攒下的钱在纽约郊区买下了这座房子，他把一楼的书房稍微整修了下，就变成了一个安静的工作室。客户筛选，线索梳理这些工作，都在这个房间里完成。

斯科特抱着信件和账单朝工作室走去，路过客厅柜子的时候，他停下脚步，看着柜子上那块被安稳放在玻璃罩里的，手掌大小的立方体石头出了神。

这块石头是妈妈留给斯科特的，也是他最宝贵的东西。

想起自己的爸爸妈妈，斯科特鼻尖一酸。在他5岁的时候，爸爸就因为一场车祸去世；15岁的时候，妈妈又被一场急病夺去了生命。重病缠身时，妈妈把小斯科特叫到床边，把这块石头交给了他。

斯科特永远都会记得妈妈走的那一天。

————

放学铃一响，小斯科特就立刻收拾好书包跑出教室，蹬上自行车往诊所奔去。

纷纷扬扬的大雪慢慢飘下，有雪花落在脸上，凉凉的，刺得皮肤生疼，可他毫不在意。嘴里呼出的白气让眼前的一切变得虚幻而失真。

几周前，小斯科特带着妈妈去医院做了最后一次全身检查。CT显示，切掉的肿瘤已在原位复发，妈妈的肺部也已经产生阴影。病情的发展速度之快让小斯科特几乎无法接受。

和妈妈商量之后，小斯科特含泪把妈妈安顿在社区诊所里度过最后的时光，自己继续上学。每天放学之后，他都会以最快速度直奔诊所陪伴妈妈。

这几天妈妈的状况越来越差，小斯科特隐隐有一种不祥的预感。

“妈咪！”终于来到诊所，小斯科特呼哧带喘地跑到妈妈的病床前。

曾经优雅漂亮的妈妈现在全身发黄，浑身上下插满了管子，瘦得只剩下一把骨头。她躺在床上，艰难地喘着气，病痛已经把她折磨得不成人样了。

但是小斯科特还是很开心，因为他还有妈妈陪伴着他。

“宝贝……石头还在吗……”妈妈用尽全身力气问道。

小斯科特赶忙从包里拿出那块手掌大小的立方体透明石头：“还在的妈咪！我一直带着它呢！”他举起石头给妈妈看。

“那……那就好……”妈妈急喘几口气，欣慰地笑了笑。

当初妈妈把这块石头交给小斯科特的时候，他很是不解，“这是什么呀妈咪？”小斯科特好奇地问道。

“这块石头是你爹地给我的，他告诉过我这石头很神奇，只要命中注定会相爱的两个人彼此靠近，它就会发光。我和你爹地第一次见面的时候，这块石头就发出了好漂亮的七色光，特别好看！”那时候妈妈还有力气坐起来，她悠悠地回忆着以前的快乐时光。

“发光？好神奇呀……难道里面装了电池？”小斯科特摆弄着这块石头，疑惑地问妈妈。

“哈哈……你看哪里有放电池的地方呀……”妈妈被逗笑了，她宠溺地摸了摸小斯科特毛茸茸的小脑瓜，“不过你爹地走之后，它就再也没有发光了……”说到这里，妈妈的声音低了下去。

“妈咪……”小斯科特发现了妈妈的情绪变化，他轻轻抱住妈妈，“妈咪不要不开心，还有我爱你呀！”

“是呀，还有宝贝爱着我呢……”妈妈抱着小斯科特，心里暖暖的，“宝贝以后要是遇到了那个命中注定的人，一定要把他领来让妈妈看看哦！”

“嗯！我一定会的！妈咪你也要快点好起来，开开心心参加我们的婚礼哦！拉钩钩！”小斯科特伸出小拇指，勾住了妈妈的手指头，使劲摇了摇。

“滴滴滴……”小斯科特猛然从回忆中抽离出来，旁边的仪器发出刺耳的报警声，妈妈的心跳开始急速下降。

“妈咪！妈咪你怎么了！医生！医生救救我妈咪！”小斯科特浑身发抖，他紧紧握住妈咪的手，朝门外声嘶力竭地喊道。

病房外巡逻的医生听到动静，立刻赶了过来。

“宝贝……妈咪……有点累了……妈咪想……”妈妈艰难地吐出字来。

“妈咪你不要睡！妈咪你再陪陪我！你陪我说说话好不好……妈咪求求你……”小斯科特揉着妈妈枯黄的手抽噎着喊妈妈，泪珠一滴滴掉个不停。

“宝贝……不哭……”妈妈的眼睛已经失焦，可她还是循着本能，颤颤巍巍地用手指抹去小斯科特脸上的泪。

“呜……谢谢妈咪……妈咪对不起，是我不懂事呜呜呜……”小斯科特把妈妈的手捂在脸上，哭得喘不上气。他心里好愧疚，他明白妈妈已经好累好累了，可能对于现在的妈妈来说，离开才是最好的选择。可小斯科特心里还是有一个自私的愿望：要是妈妈再陪陪我就好了，这样我还可以和妈妈说说话，我还是个有妈妈的小孩。

死神最终还是带走了斯科特的妈妈，咽气的那刻，一滴晶莹的泪珠挂在妈妈的眼角。

小斯科特趴在妈妈冰凉的身体上哭到晕厥。

在妈妈的葬礼上，有人安慰他：“想开点吧孩子，人死不能复生，你以后还要好好生活呢……”

小斯科特用尽力气狠狠踹了那个人一脚，他大声对那个人吼道：“滚！你给我滚！”

斯科特不允许任何人谈论他的父母，任何人都不可以。从此以后，他也再没有在任何人面前，主动提起他的父母。

————

只有搞钱才能活下去，这件事斯科特很早就明白了。在学校的时候他就拼命学习，休息时间就去打工，服务生，洗盘子，售货员什么的他都干过，每年学校的奖学金是他的必拿项目。后来，斯科特进入了纽约市立大学刑事司法专业，毕业之后，他本来是想做一名律师，可在律所实习了一段时间之后，斯科特改行做了私家侦探。

斯科特觉得当一名律师太麻烦，不仅要没日没夜地搜集有利证据，还要处处顾及当事人的心情，每打完一个官司他都觉得心好累。而私家侦探没那么多弯弯绕绕，一切用事实说话，只需要用尽手段，把板上钉钉的证据一股脑地摊在客户面前就可以，多省心。

在侦探事务所工作了三年之后，斯科特通过考试，拿到了私家侦探的执照。执照一到手，他立刻辞职单干。凭借扎实的基本知识，过人的观察分析能力，还有前几年打工时攒下的宝贵人脉和秘密眼线，斯科特的口碑越来越好，名声越来越响，很多客户都是慕名来找他委托办事。

工作室门一关，斯科特把信件都摊在桌子上。又是这么多。他揉揉太阳穴，今天又有的忙了，他想。斯科特一封封地翻看起信来，忽然，他的手停在一封信上。

这是一个用厚实的牛皮纸制作的信封，没有地址姓名，只歪歪扭扭地写着：重要委托，请一定要打开。

斯科特挑了下眉，有点好奇地打开信封。

里面是一张纸，上面的语句是用报纸上剪下的字母拼贴而成的。

“请帮我调查一下Andy Barber检察官的私人背景，他最近在调查一个杀人案。卡里的50万是定金，事成之后，再加50万。有不明白的地方可以联系我，电话：xxxxxxxxxx。”

50万？斯科特揉了揉眼睛，确定自己没有看错。他撑开信封又仔细瞧了瞧，发现里面有一张关于这位Andy Barber检察官的基本资料，还有一张银行卡。

不是吧来真的？斯科特把这张银行卡举到眼前，陷入了沉思。

接着斯科特打开笔记本，进入号码查找程序，输入信上写的这个手机号，点击搜索。

几秒种后，搜索结果显示，这是个空号。

嗯？斯科特皱眉，这是在逗我玩吗？

抱着有人恶作剧的心态，斯科特拿起手机拨打了这个电话，这种事以前他也碰到过，如果电话没有接通，他就会把这封信撕吧撕吧随手扔掉。

“嘟……嘟……Hello？”斯科特一惊，电话竟然打通了！

“有人吗？……是Scott吗？”电话那端的声音非常诡异，有点像变声器处理过的声音。

“额对，是我，我是Scott Huffman。”斯科特清了清紧张的嗓子，尽量平静地回道。

“……怎么样，想好了吗，这个委托你接不接？”那个人听到斯科特紧张的声音，扑哧笑了一下，接着说道。

“额……你只需要我调查这位检察官的私人背景是吗？”斯科特再次确认了一下这个神秘人的委托需求。

“对，是这样。”那个声音答道。

“你用100万来调查这个人，他真值这么多钱吗？”斯科特看似无意地感叹一句，其实是想试探一下这个客户的反应，为了这个人砸这么多钱，斯科特还不确定他是开玩笑还是认真的。

“我能开出这个价，那就说明我肯定出得起，至于其他的你不用管，拿钱做事就好。”电话那端的声音经过变声，听不出任何情绪。

“哦对不起……”斯科特有点尴尬，作为私家侦探，除非必要时刻，他其实不应该反向套客户话的。

“没关系。”声音依旧没有什么波动。

“……好的，我确认好卡里的钱之后，就会接受你的委托，那我搜集好资料，还是拨打这个号码联系你是吗？”斯科特继续问。

“是的。”声音回答，停顿了一下之后，这个人问了一个奇怪的问题：“Scott，你结婚了吗？”

“……没有。”斯科特有点纳闷，他不明白这个人为什么要问这个问题。

“哦这样啊……那挺好的。”声音听起来有一种如释重负的语气，“希望你能早日调查清楚，再见。”说完，电话就挂断了。

这个客户……好奇怪啊。斯科特盯着手机，觉得莫名其妙。

不过仔细确认之后，斯科特发现银行卡里确实有50万美金。

哇靠，逮到大鱼啦！斯科特开心地跳了起来。不管怎么说，有钱就是爹，这个委托他接定了。

他开始搜寻这个叫Andy Barber的检察官的网络信息。

奇怪的是，查了一通之后，斯科特发现这个Andy Barber在网络上就像一个透明人一样，没有任何踪迹。

斯科特不死心，他继续在各个网站上搜寻着，就连p站和一些冷门的黄色网站也不放过。

依旧是啥都没有。

斯科特看了一眼自己记下的东西：“姓名：Andy Barber，年龄：35，状态：单身，家人：不详，毕业学校：哥大法学院，社交账号：无，其他：无……”

就连住址都没有查到。

一般来说，只要打开任何一个网站，这个网站上就会留有这个人经过的痕迹，就像在平静的湖面上投入一颗石子，再小的动作，都会激起涟漪。

而通过斯科特自己制作的追踪程序，他就可以把目标人物在网络上的蛛丝马迹收集起来，大概勾勒出目标人物的行为特征，这些特征会为他之后的调查行动提供一个明确的方向。

可这个办法在这个Andy Barber身上行不通，斯科特脑子里就4个字：毫无头绪。

不是吧，这人连个朋友都没有？最诡异的是，作为一个男人，不结婚不社交，小黄网也不上？他又不是神仙，这么清心寡欲？斯科特皱了皱眉，这样就难查了。

这人是真不太好对付啊……斯科特有点气馁。

可他一想到那诱人的100万，就又振作了起来。拼了！就是硬扒，也必须要把这个人的底裤给扒干净！不然就白费自己这么多年的名声了！

斯科特想了想，拿起手机，点开一个号码拨了过去。

他需要亲自会会这个叫安迪的人。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

“嘟……嘟……啥事啊？”电话那头，一个声音响起，语气里满是不耐烦。

“你小子最近过得不错啊，又去享受了是不？”斯科特听着那边吵闹的音乐声，无奈让手机远离自己的耳朵。

“咋的？还不让人放松了？老子就这点爱好，有时间可不得抓紧时间好好享受享受啊！”威利灌了口酒，拍了拍趴在自己大腿上的女人，“行了别压我腿，上一边自己玩去！”

女人白了威利一眼，晃了晃圆滚滚的屁股扭搭扭搭去找下一个猎物了。

打发走身边的狐朋狗友，威利压低声音问道：“又有单子了？”

斯科特嘴角一挑：“对，而且这次，有大钱赚！”

斯科特是在餐厅打工时遇到威利的，当时两人还是一块打工的同事，威利人勤嘴甜，很受老板喜欢；斯科特虽然不像威利那样会拍马屁，可他靠着那张魅惑众生的脸，就算站在那一句话不说，也能吸引好多小姑娘特地到他们餐厅来吃饭。

后来和威利混熟了之后，斯科特才知道原来他也是个苦孩子，威利从小在贫民窟长大，童年跟在妈妈后面颠沛流离，后来他自己咬牙摸爬滚打，好歹活到了今天。

在底层混的时候，威利就凭着自己的巧舌如簧结交了一大帮“朋友”，这些朋友分散在各处，做着各种各样的工作。因为大家都苦过，会经常互相帮忙，再加上威利也确实够哥们义气，所以他手握一张极其全面的城市人脉消息网，而这，正是斯科特需要的。

斯科特看上了威利消息灵通人脉多这点，他改行做私家侦探之后，经常会拜托威利搞一些以他的能力没法收集到的信息，当然，钱是少不了的。

“这个人不好查，你一定要帮我查到他现在的住址。”斯科特嘱咐威利。

“放心，老子混到现在还没碰到过找不到的人！”威利打了个酒嗝，拍拍胸脯说道。

“那就好，行了你少喝点！别又喝晕了！”斯科特提醒威利。

“放心！嗝！我绝对不会！挂了哈……”啪，电话断了。

“唉一天天喝个什么劲啊！”斯科特无奈，拿起杯子又喝了口热巧，嗯，还是巧克力好喝，甜甜的还热乎。喝完之后，他就投入到紧张的工作中了。

刚好两天过去，威利就打来了电话：“我查到了一些东西，咱们找个地方见面吧。”

效率挺高啊。斯科特想着，往嘴里塞了口意面：“好，明天碰头，就在原来那个咖啡店。”

————

第二天，斯科特来到那家咖啡店，他要了杯美式提了提神，最近接的委托有点多，斯科特觉得自己的大脑有点超负荷运转了。

“嘿！”威利如约来到了咖啡店，“你黑眼圈好重啊！”他对斯科特说。

“没办法，最近事多。”斯科特伸了个懒腰，“查得怎么样？”

“我先问你，你查这个人干什么？你不会和条子那边的人勾搭上了吧？”威利问道。

“你什么意思？”斯科特皱了下眉，“是客户要查的，不然谁愿意和条子扯上关系啊！”

“行吧！资料我暂时搞到这么多，这人确实难查，我托了好几个人才查到这么点，”威利掏出个文件夹放在桌上，“他母亲很早就没了，父亲好像是犯了什么事被判刑也没了，我找到他大学时候的照片，你先看看。”

斯科特打开文件夹看起了资料，那个神秘客户给的资料里并没有安迪的照片，所以，这是他第一次看到安迪的长相。

哇哦……看到照片一瞬间，斯科特呆住了。大学时的安迪还很青涩，对着镜头笑得很阳光，而安迪那张脸，简直就是上帝雕刻出来的完美作品。斯科特不由得舔了舔唇。

“哦忘了说，这个Andy Barber到现在还是单身，大学的时候他交过一个女朋友，好像都要结婚了，可不知怎么后面就没动静了。”威利边喝拿铁边絮絮叨叨，一抬头，发现斯科特盯着照片在愣神，“哎哎，你听我讲话了吗你！”他挥手在斯科特眼前晃了晃。

“……啊！你说啥？他还单身？”斯科特回过神来问威利。

“对！他还单身哪！你要是个姑娘说不定还有机会呢！”威利斜瞥斯科特揶揄道。

“……说啥呢你！”斯科特脸一红，赶紧放下手里的照片。

“你呀，就是自己一个人待久了，看到个眉清目秀的就容易陷进去。”威利撇撇嘴。不过接着，他有点吞吞吐吐地说：“还有一件事……他在调查一个杀人案你知道吧？”

“嗯，知道。”斯科特喝了口美式，“怎么了？”

威利欲言又止：“其实……”

斯科特打断他：“磨磨唧唧干啥，有什么话快说！”

“哎呀不是……”威利叹了口气，招手让斯科特坐过来点，他凑到斯科特耳边悄悄说道，“那是个儿童连环杀人案！”

斯科特僵住了：“你说什么？”

威利塞给斯科特一个纸袋：“这是我搞到的现场照片，你做好心理准备再看。”

斯科特慢慢把袋子里的照片抽了出来。

第一张就把他震住了。

一个小男孩面目扭曲地躺在杂草丛里，鼻孔和嘴角旁都是凝固的血块。孩子衣衫不整，露出的皮肤上遍布青紫的掐痕和刀割的伤口，最恐怖的是，男孩的裤子被褪到膝盖，一根粗大的树枝直直地插进光裸的下体。

第二张看起来是个混血女孩，她的身上基本没有一块完整的布料，乳头好像是被什么野兽啃得血肉模糊，四肢以一种诡异的角度蜷缩在地上。

斯科特颤抖着双手翻看一张张现场照片，他说不出一句话。

“这个案子现在一直是保密状态，听说凶手接连杀了五个孩子。其中有个孩子找到的时候，关节全断了，软塌塌地耷拉在那，别提多惨了。”威利气愤地说。

斯科特握紧拳头：“这tm是哪个畜生下这么狠的手！”

威利摇摇头：“这谁tm知道去！一点人性都没有的畜生才能干出这种事！”然后威利低声对斯科特说：

“他反侦查能力很强，我找人跟踪过他，想直接摸出地址，但没有成功。哥们，我劝你一句，这个人能把自己的个人信息保护得那么严实，再加上他现在调查的这个案子，我怀疑有人想搞你。那个委托你的客户我觉得你也要先查一下看看。”

斯科特慢慢点点头：“我知道了。”

威利点到为止，他伸手拍拍斯科特的肩：“好啦，那我就先走了，等找到他的地址我再联系你！”

斯科特回家之后，扑通一声趴在客厅的沙发上，一点也不想动弹。威利的劝告犹在耳边，他闭上眼睛，把这几天发生的事情在脑袋里做了个复盘：一个不想透露身份的人给他100万，让他查一个检察官，好巧不巧，这个检察官正在调查一个儿童连环杀人案，凶手极其残忍，丧心病狂，这个检察官还行踪神秘，让人捉摸不透。

这个检察官为什么像个透明人一样，不管怎么寻找在网上都是踪迹全无？

检察官和客户是什么关系？他们和这起杀人案又有什么关系？

客户给这么多钱让我调查检察官的私人背景有什么目的？

斯科特琢磨了半天，觉得所有线索都乱成一团。他拿起手机，想给那个客户打个电话，看看能不能再套出点有用的东西，可他拨了好几遍，就是打不通。

奇怪了……斯科特内心烦闷无比，他把手机往肚子上一搁，仰躺在沙发上看着天花板，开始放空自己。

忽然肚子上的手机铃声响起，斯科特以为是那个神秘客户给他回电话了，想都不想就接了起来：“喂？”

“是我！”威利在电话那端兴奋无比，“查到地址啦！”

————

“呼——呼——”斯科特缩在羽绒服里蜷成一个球，他不停地用嘴哈出热气，来温暖自己冻僵的手指。

得到住址之后，斯科特连夜驱车来到安迪家门口开始蹲点。安迪的家在一个刚开发不久的偏僻郊区，威利告诉斯科特，安迪隔段时间就会搬一次家，他对自己的住址完全保密，连他的同事都不知道他家的具体位置，这也是威利之前一直查不到安迪家住址的原因。

已经凌晨四点，天空迟迟不亮。斯科特不敢打灯，只开了一点点暖气，怕车窗结雾。他蜷缩在车里，一直在搓手暖身子。

五点，楼上的灯光亮起。斯科特心里一惊，他赶紧坐起身，举起望远镜仔细观察。

安迪家的每个窗户都拉上了厚厚的窗帘，斯科特只能从时隐时现的人影判断安迪下楼了。不一会儿，安迪穿着休闲运动服，戴着棒球帽出了门。他小跳了几下，就开始沿着马路晨跑。

“这么早就出来跑步？真有毅力。”斯科特心里嘀咕，他决定先按兵不动，依旧在车里等待着。

大概半小时之后，安迪跑了回来，进门之后过了不一会儿，他穿着一件大衣再次出门，检查了一下车之后，安迪打开车门开动汽车，斯科特赶紧活动一下冻僵的手指，启动车悄悄跟了上去。

安迪开着车，先来到了一个花店，他下车之后，轻车熟路地走了进去，透过店门的玻璃窗，斯科特看到花店老板非常熟络地和安迪打招呼。

“看来他经常来这个花店啊……”斯科特暗自思忖，继续观察着。安迪在花店里左挑挑右选选，最后捧了一大束白菊花走出花店回到车里。

安迪继续开车，最后他把车开到一个墓园。斯科特在隔着两条街的地方停了车，远远地看着安迪的行动。

安迪拿着花下了车，走进了墓园，斯科特赶紧下车紧随其后。这处墓园很偏僻，四周是稀疏的树木，围着的大片空地上，许多墓碑散落其中。这几天下的雪还没有化，白茫茫的雪铺在地上，平添了几分萧瑟。安迪拿着花在这些墓碑间穿梭着，速度很快，有好几次斯科特差点没跟上。

终于，安迪在一处墓碑前停住了脚步，斯科特躲在不远处的墓碑后面，注视着安迪的一举一动。

只见安迪蹲下身，把手里的白菊花轻轻放在墓碑前，接着他直起身站在那里，一动不动。

靠这人不冷吗？斯科特搓了搓冻僵的双手。为了方便跟踪，他脱掉羽绒服，只穿了件厚夹克，寒冷的空气直往领子里灌。他吸了吸鼻子看着安迪，祈祷安迪能赶快完事，他也好早点回车里缓缓神。

安迪站在墓碑前一动不动，斯科特躲在墓碑后面，眼睛在安迪背后滴溜溜打量着，他“一不小心”就看到了安迪在大衣下面也隐藏不住的又圆又翘的小屁屁，“哇宽肩窄腰翘屁股，这个男人身材真的……好绝！”斯科特看着看着，就流出了眼馋的口水。

不知过了多长时间，安迪终于迈步离开，斯科特暗自记下这处墓碑的位置，又立刻跟了上去。

安迪走出墓园上了车，接下来的行车路线却很是诡异，七拐八拐，似乎是在绕圈子。斯科特直觉有点不对，可他太想解开安迪身上的谜团了，就忽略了即将到来的危险。

斯科特继续远远地跟着安迪，这时候，安迪的车忽然一个急转，向右一拐。斯科特生怕跟丢他，立刻加速也拐了进去。

跟着安迪拐弯之后，斯科特心里咯噔一跳：完蛋，中套了。

安迪开进了一条超级狭窄的巷子，宽度只容一辆轿车刚好开过。开进小巷之后安迪车速不减，斯科特越跟心越慌，他瞥了下GPS，发现这个巷子在地图上竟然没有标注。

巷子实在太窄了，斯科特根本没办法掉头，他只好寄希望于巷子里会出现岔路，或者前面的路会变宽，否则这样跟下去，和自爆没有区别。

“呲——”前面响起刺耳的刹车声，斯科特赶紧也减速刹车，车在距离安迪的车几米的地方停了下来。

安迪停车的地方，正好在一个狭窄的T字形路口，斯科特要想把车开出巷子，要么倒回去，要么只能把安迪的车撞飞冲出去。安迪停好车之后，就直接打开车门下了车，他倚靠在车身上，好整以暇地看着还在车里的斯科特。

斯科特紧抿嘴唇盯着安迪，安迪也紧盯着斯科特，两个人一句话没说，眼神间已经针锋相对打过一架了。

即使在这种千钧一发的时刻，斯科特还是走了神。安迪的脸真的是用语言形容不出的好看，斯科特的心不禁像小鹿般怦怦乱跳了几下，他想，这人要是下海进驻p站，那全国网络可能都要瘫痪。

安迪伸出手，手指朝自己这边勾了勾。

斯科特紧张地咽了口唾沫，事已至此，他只好下车。斯科特挪动脚步慢慢走近安迪，在离安迪大概五六步的地方停住了。

安迪的眼神里充满戾气与防备。他深吸一口气，对着斯科特说出了他们之间的第一句话：“说吧，你跟着我干什么？”

tbc


End file.
